Imaging apparatus having image sensor arrays are available in a variety of forms, including digital cameras, mobile phones, surveillance equipment, medical diagnostic equipment, and indicia decoding apparatus. Imaging apparatus are available in forms with indicia decoding capability and without decoding capability. Imaging apparatus with indicia decoding capability can be regarded as indicia reading apparatus.
Indicia reading apparatus for reading decodable indicia are available in multiple varieties. For example, minimally featured indicia reading apparatus devoid of a keyboard and display are common in point of sale applications. Indicia reading apparatus devoid of a keyboard and display are available in the recognizable gun style form factor having a handle and trigger button (trigger) that can be actuated by an index finger. Indicia reading apparatus having keyboards and displays are also available, often in a form where a keyboard and display is commonly located by the providing of a touch screen type display. Keyboard and display equipped indicia reading apparatus are commonly used in retail, shipping and warehouse applications. In a keyboard and display equipped indicia reading apparatus, a trigger button for actuating the output of decoded messages is typically provided in such locations as to enable actuation by a thumb of an operator. Indicia reading apparatus in a form devoid of a keyboard and display or in a keyboard and display equipped form are commonly used in a variety of data collection applications including retail point of sale applications, retail inventory applications, shipping applications, warehousing applications, security check point applications, patient care applications, and personal use, common where keyboard and display equipped indicia reading apparatus is provided by a personal mobile telephone having indicia reading functionality. Fixed mount indicia reading apparatus are also commonly available, e.g., installed under or near a countertop at a point of sale. Some indicia reading apparatus are adapted to read bar code symbols including one or more of one dimensional (1D) bar codes, stacked 1D bar codes, and two dimensional (2D) bar codes. Other indicia reading apparatus are adapted to read OCR characters while still other indicia reading apparatus are equipped to read both bar code symbols and OCR characters.